


The Weekend, pt 1

by buramm



Series: Sam's Long Weekend [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author is trans, Begging, Digital Penetration, M/M, Manipulation, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Trans Male Character, femenizing terms for trans anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buramm/pseuds/buramm
Summary: Sam has plans to relax for his weekend, but Ryan's got something else in mind. It never occurred to Sam that he could feel quite so trapped in his own dorm room.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sam's Long Weekend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042935
Kudos: 30





	The Weekend, pt 1

Sam felt like he must be going crazy. It had been two weeks since his late-night encounter with Ryan in the library, and every time he’d seen Ryan since, the man had smiled and nodded at him like nothing had happened. For his part, Sam had rushed out to the corner store the morning after and bought a Plan B pill, earning an amused look from the cashier. He’d sat through his finals feeling bruised and walked gingerly at work for a few days, but no one else seemed to notice. It was almost like he’d dreamed it.

Well, up until now.

Today was his day off and Sam had been looking forward to seeing a movie – it had been out for almost two months, but he hadn’t had the time until now. He’d been planning on going to the movie alone, but he’d been stopped as soon as he stepped outside of his dorm.

Ryan looked different outside of his security uniform. He wore dark blue jeans and work boots, with a worn leather jacket over a band t-shirt. Sam noticed for the first time that on his left arm was a woven leather bracelet. He carried a worn backpack.

“Plans today, Sam?”

“Uh, yeah.” Sam leaned back against his door. He still felt tongue-tied and sick around Ryan, even if the memory of that night kept popping up in his wet dreams. “Movie.”

“Is your roommate in?” Sam shook his head. “Great. We’ll have movie day in, then.” Ryan grabbed Sam by the arm and forced him back into his dorm room. Sam’s roommate was gone until next Tuesday, but he kept that to himself.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam allowed Ryan to push him into the room and lock the door behind them. The backpack landed by the door, forgotten.

“Because you let me,” Ryan said, and then he pushed Sam down onto his bed. Ryan knelt on the edge of the bed and then straddled Sam, leaning down and drawing the young man into a kiss. They hadn’t kissed the last time, Sam thought, but Ryan’s lips were passionate and persistent. It felt rude to hold still, so finally Sam kissed him back. When Ryan paused to take a full breath, Sam pushed himself backwards on his elbows to put some space between them. He pointedly did not think about the growing arousal between his legs.

“Ryan, no. I don’t want to do this.”

“That’s the same attitude you had last time, but I seem to remember it ending very differently,” Ryan mocked. His hands reached for Sam’s jeans, but Sam pushed him away.

“Stop it!”

Ryan’s face twisted with anger, and he slapped Sam twice across the face. Sam gasped in shock and froze, all of his attention now on Ryan’s raised hand, threatening another blow.

“Stop complaining, bitchboy. You know you want this, and you couldn’t stop me even if you tried.” He grabbed Sam by the hips and pulled him towards himself again, leaning a forearm on Sam’s throat and putting on pressure until the younger man could barely breathe. “You belong to me until I’m tired of you. I will fuck you when I want, I will fuck you where I want, I will use you as a cockwarmer at a house party if it pleases me and you will thank me for it. Do you understand?”

Sam nodded, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he choked under Ryan’s weight.

“Tell me you understand, boy.”

“I understand, sir.” At the stern look from Ryan, Sam continued. “Thank you, sir.” His voice was barely audible past the pressure on his throat.

“That’s right. If you’re a good boy for me, everything will be okay.” Sam didn’t know what Ryan thought ‘not okay’ would be, but he didn’t have another chance to think about it. Ryan took his weight completely off of Sam and stood back from the bed, leaving Sam gasping for air.

“Strip.”

He didn’t want to, but Sam felt himself unbuttoning his shirt before he’d even finished catching his breath. Ryan’s rage terrified him, and Sam was beginning to think he was in more danger than he’d previously realized. He stood, removing his shirt and binder and then pushing down his pants and boxers, stepping out of them to stand, bare, in front of Ryan. The other man watched, but his expression was unreadable.

“Ry-sir?” Sam shifted, uncomfortable with the feeling that he was on display. “What now?” Ryan looked around the room behind Sam until his gaze settled on something that made him smile.

“Let’s play a game,” Ryan said. He stepped into Sam’s personal space, and Sam could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. “I want you to fuck yourself for me, to start.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam laid back on the bed and spread his legs, reaching down before tentatively stroking between his folds. He was already slick, wetter than he wanted to be, and he blushed at Ryan’s knowing smirk. Every time Sam’s finger brushed against his clit – now hard and sticking out – he resisted the urge to press on it harder, to focus all his attention there and rub until he came. Instead, he obediently slid his first finger into his pussy, pushing as far in as he could. Sam felt his own walls clench around his finger as though begging for more.

“Look at me while you do it,” Ryan ordered. Sam hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes at the pleasure. He opened them, surprised to find Ryan now standing at the edge of the bed and staring down at him. “Good boy. But don’t stop at one.”

Sam nodded and withdrew his finger, then pressed in with two. It was a little tighter and he sighed as both fingers sunk down to the last knuckle. His hand pressed against his clit and Sam rolled his hips into the sensation, never taking his eyes off of Ryan. The man’s gaze was predatory and approving, and Sam felt relieved to see the man was pleased. He rode two fingers another few times before slipping in a third, working himself until it felt just as easy as one or two. Sam’s thighs quivered and he felt himself on the verge of climax.

“Stop,” Ryan said. Sam paused with three fingers fully inserted, waiting for more instructions. “Don’t cum yet. Take your hand out.”

Slowly, reluctantly, Sam followed his directions. His breath was heavy.

“Here’s the thing, Sam,” Ryan said from above him. “Today isn’t about you. Since you gave so much attitude, you’re going to make up for it.”

“What?”

“If I like your apology, I’ll let you cum today. If not, well, you’re going to have one very long and unsatisfying weekend.”

“Weekend!? What about my roommate?” Sam swallowed thickly. He was going to be alone here for so long.

“Don’t play dumb, Sam, I know your roommate isn’t back until early next week. I have the whole weekend off, and I intend to enjoy it. Whether or not you enjoy it is up to you.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll do whatever you want, just, please don’t tie me up.”

Ryan unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. He gave himself long, slow strokes as he stared down at Sam.

“Put those fingers in your mouth, Sam. Taste yourself for me.”

Sam brought the fingers to his face slowly, taking in the musk of his own arousal before opening his mouth and placing all three fingers on his tongue. It didn’t taste particularly good or bad, but he was intrigued by the flavor. Sam found himself sucking on his fingers, tongue working to lick them clean. Ryan smiled and then took his phone out with his free hand. Sam wanted to protest, but knew that things could only get worse from here. Instead, he looked directly at the camera as he tasted his own juices.

The thought of being captive terrified him, but Sam couldn’t help that he was a little turned on at the thought that Ryan could make him do whatever the man wanted. More, that whatever Ryan made him do, there was a chance that _Sam_ would like it, too. The shutter sound for Ryan’s camera phone clicked a couple of times, and then Ryan put it away. The man was fully hard now.

“Good job. Now comes the best part.” Ryan pulled Sam up by one arm, casually removing the other hand from Sam’s mouth as he did. “I notice that the posts on your bed are metal, with a bulb on top. Pick one, and set yourself on it.”

Sam looked at the posts of his bed. They weren’t high enough that he could simply stand with it inside him, he would have to crouch by a few inches.

“Sir?”

“Was I unclear?” Ryan’s face darkened.

“No, sir.” Sam moved to the nearest post at the head of the bed. It was uncomfortable at first, but he was able to lift himself up on to his toes and raise one leg until the bulb rested at his entrance. Sam had to work to keep his balance as he pressed himself down. The bulb of his bedpost was thicker around than Ryan’s cock, and it was cold metal.

Slowly, Sam felt his folds spreading and his cunt stretching around the top half of it, uncomfortable even with the three fingers he’d prepared with. Sam had to bend his knees to take in the rest, and he gasped at the halfway point as he felt the width and chill of it stretch his insides. Finally, the whole thing was inside him, and Sam’s knees were bent at a slight angle to keep him there.

“Wow, I really can just make you do anything,” Ryan said. He took out his phone again and took another picture. Sam felt himself flush with humiliation, but he was still turned on and desperate to do whatever Ryan asked, so long as it meant he got to cum. The thought of spending all weekend tied up and unable to get off while Ryan teased him was genuinely terrifying.

"Are you happy with my apology?"

“No,” Ryan said sharply, “and if you ask again, I won’t ever be. I need to know you’re _really_ sorry, so you’re going to stay right where you are and think about your behavior earlier.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam wanted to protest, but he knew there was no point. His legs were already beginning to ache, and he wanted to be done as soon as possible.

Ryan reclined on Sam’s desk chair, legs spread, and stroked himself lazily as he stared at Sam. After a few minutes he picked up the pace, jerking himself off until his breath was heavy and his face was flushed. Ryan stood, suddenly, and crossed the few steps to Sam. He grabbed the boy by his shoulder and leaned him forward. It hurt Sam to bend that way with the post inside him, but he said nothing. With a long groan, Ryan came, ropes of cum sticking to Sam’s breasts and belly where they landed. The last of it stained the carpet, where Sam knew he would see it every time he got out of bed.

“You look perfect like this,” Ryan said, “uncomfortable and covered in my seed. Everything about you is just for me.” He smiled. “I haven’t touched myself since I fucked you last, so I have a lot of pent-up energy for this weekend.”

Sam smiled uncertainly, not sure what he was supposed to say and distracted by the growing ache in his thighs and calves. He’d done sports in high school and kept fit enough, but it had been a little while and he wasn’t in competing shape. Sam felt his pussy walls clench around the bulb inside him, uncomfortable at the intrusion and trying to push it out.

“Well, I’m going to relax for a bit. Be a good little bitch while I'm gone.” Ryan went into Sam’s bathroom and closed the door behind him, turning on the fan. A moment later, Sam heard the shower start up. He stood there for a long time, listening to the water. Sometimes Ryan hummed, but Sam could never catch a tune. After a while, Sam couldn’t hear anything outside the pumping of his own blood as his legs shook, threatening to give out from holding the uncomfortable pose.

Sam knew if he stood up, he wouldn’t be able to put himself back in position and then Ryan would know. He tried not to cry at the agony, or the fear of how it would hurt if his legs collapsed with the bedpost inside him. Though he didn’t believe in any type of god anymore, Sam prayed anyway, begging for mercy.

Mercy never arrived, but eventually Sam heard the shower shut off. He told himself it would only be a few more minutes, but Ryan took his time with drying off and Sam had again lost track of time by the time the bathroom door opened. He stared at the floor in concentration, willing his legs to remain strong, completely blind to anything but the thick intrusion inside him and the agony of following Ryan’s command.

“That’s good enough, I think,” Ryan said as he stepped out of the bathroom. Sam sobbed in relief and slowly, painfully raised himself off of the post. He could feel every inch of it sliding out of him. His entrance had tightened up with the effort and pain of his ordeal, and the bulb hurt coming out. Sam couldn’t suppress his pained groan as he finally freed himself from the post, before promptly laying himself down on the bed.

“Thank you, sir,” he gasped, keen to please Ryan.

“That felt awful, didn’t it?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Sam nodded.

“Next time, I’ll leave you there until you collapse and bruise your insides.” Sam couldn’t speak, but he nodded his understanding again. Then he simply laid there, shaking from exertion, waiting for whatever Ryan would ask of him next.

To his surprise, Ryan knelt at the bedside, pulling Sam by the thighs until Ryan’s face was right between his legs. He leaned in and reached around Sam’s legs until he held the young man by the middle, then gently put his mouth to Sam’s folds.

Sam’s mood had completely dissipated, but the warm tongue that ran the length of his lips felt better than everything he’d just put up with, so Sam relaxed into it. Ryan started gentle, using his tongue as a flat instrument and licking warm, wet stripes up and down. By the time Sam’s arousal was returning to him, Ryan used the tip of it between his folds, poking at Sam’s entrance and then trailing it up to flick firmly at his clit. Sam jerked and moaned at the sensation, thrusting his hips in a silent plead for more.

“Yeah, I thought you’d like that,” Ryan murmured. His grip on Sam’s waist tightened up and he returned his attention to the task at hand, even pressing his tongue the slightest bit into Sam’s cunt. Sam gasped and moaned, but bit his lip at the urge to beg with words. He was afraid that this was just another tease, that as soon as he said something, Ryan would stop and devise some new punishment.

Instead, Sam rocked his hips into Ryan’s tongue and closed his eyes to focus on the sensation, desperate to cum before his tormentor stopped giving Sam this unbelievable pleasure. He’d never done anything sexual before meeting Ryan, and never imagined that someone’s mouth could make him so desperate. He could still feel Ryan's cum drying on his chest and belly, and perversely, he wanted it inside himself. Finally, Ryan lapped directly at Sam’s clit with the tip of his tongue until Sam was sure he would burst, and his resolve slipped.

“Please!” He gasped, and Ryan froze. The man slowly pulled away from Sam, and the moan Sam let out was pure misery. “I’m sorry, sir,” he said. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t say anything.”

“I’m pretty sure I just heard you say please, Sam. Please what?”

“Nothing, sir,” Sam was panting hard, but felt only seconds from begging Ryan like he had the first time. “Nothing.”

“Good boy.” Ryan smiled and then walked to his bag at the door. Sam had forgotten about it, but turned his head to watch from the corner of his eye as Ryan unzipped it and reached in, shuffling around. The man stood, and Sam saw what he had grabbed – the same zip ties that all security guards were allowed to carry, in lieu of cuffs.

“No,” Sam said, trying to push himself up, but his legs wouldn’t lift him from the bed. “Please, don’t.”

“Shut the fuck up, unless you want me to gag you, too,” Ryan threatened. He leaned over Sam on the bed and grabbed one arm, connecting the zip tie not to the bed post but to the frame of the bed, holding Sam down firmly. He tied Sam’s other arm on the other side, then did the same for his legs.

“Sir, please don’t do this,” Sam begged quietly. “I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, anything.”

“Then stay there and don’t make too much noise,” Ryan said.

Sam collapsed into the mattress in defeat. He was still horny, occasionally shifting his hips as though he might find some invisible force to pleasure him, but there was nothing. Ryan sat on the chair again and watched him, smirking every time Sam moaned in desperation, but he made no move to free the boy or provide any relief.

Ryan went into the bathroom and returned with his phone, but took no pictures. Instead, he seemed to be reading or playing some game, attention completely elsewhere.

Sam looked from side to side at his fastened arms, realizing that he was completely powerless to this man, and could do nothing but hump the air and hope that Ryan would have mercy on him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Not all trans people are okay with certain terms being used for their anatomy. If you're going to have sex with a trans person, you should talk ahead of time about what words they like and what words you should avoid.
> 
> If you're seriously thinking of raping someone, please seek therapy. This is a work of fantasy, and should never become reality.


End file.
